


Still frames and Snapshots

by Renegon_Paragade



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegon_Paragade/pseuds/Renegon_Paragade
Summary: A compelation of my aftg bullet fics and short oneshotsChapter one: "My cat got your cat pregnant so here is your child support"





	Still frames and Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> If you recignize this, it's because I originally posted it on my Tumblr, renegon-paragade. I realized today that I never got around to cleaning it up and bringing it here
> 
> From the original post - This got way longer than I meant it to be, and I did way more research than neccessary. Google probably thinks that I own a pregnant cat now.

  * In this au Neil is in witness protection after all the shit went down with his father
  * Also, Andrew and Neil are neighbors
  * They haven’t officially met yet
  * ~~Andrew absolutely does not wake up early to watch the cute boy on his jog. Nope. Not at all. He just happens to be sitting on the balcony at the same time~~
  * And since their balconies are next to each other, and they both tend to smoke late at night when they wake up from nightmares, they sometimes smoke silently together
  * Sir is Andrew’s cat and King is Neil’s.
  * And Andrew is perfectly fine dealing silently with his ~~crush~~ annoyance for his neighbor
  * Except there’s a slight issue
  * You see, Neil has never owned a cat before. He found King while on a run and decided to take her in. While he did a bunch of research on toys to get her and what to feed her, he didn’t know about getting her spayed
  * Andrew hasn’t had the chance to neuter Sir. Nicky convinced him to get the damn thing when a coworker’s cat had kittens because he thought Andrew was lonely. Andrew agreed just to get him to shut up. He knows he needs to get Sir neutered, but the vet closest to him doesn’t care about the animals at all (He’s the type who puts down healthy animals because of divorce and tries to sell owners a bunch of medicines they don’t actually need) so he’s waiting until he has the time to go to the one a few towns over that Renee swears by. It shouldn’t really be an problem. He has an appointment booked and everything.
  * Well, it wouldn’t be a problem so long as he didn’t knock up another cat
  * Both Neil and Andrew allow their cats out on their balconies as they please. It’s fine, they don’t roam much except to visit each other (Andrew assumes King is a male cat and thus doesn’t think twice about Sir not being neutered)
  * Eventually, Neil starts to notice that King keeps throwing up, and her stomach is getting bigger
  * Neil panics and rushes her to the vet (the one a few towns over, thankfully, because he’s heard bad things about the local one from Dan and Matt) where he finds out that King is fine
  * Except, you know, she’s pregnant
  * Neil, overbearing cat dad that he is, starts making a queening box and buying specialty food, supplies for the kittens, books about how to care for kittens, etc
  * What I’m getting at here is that he’s carrying a lot of things that announce to the world that his cat is both a girl and pregnant
  * And, of course, because Neil’s life is the cosmic equivalent to shattering 20,000 mirrors, his bag rips and drops all of it right as he’s walking into the lobby of his apartment
  * Directly in front of Andrew 
  * And Andrew is not normally the kind of person to help out of the kindness of his heart, but the completely overwhelmed look on cute runner boy’s face as all of his purchased goods fall to the floor makes him reconsider that
  * ~~And if it just so happens that this works as the perfect opportunity to introduce himself and maybe flirt, well, no one needs to know~~
  * So Andrew helps Neil pick up the stuff and bring it to his apartment, while Neil rambles on about King and the pregnancy and how out of his depth he is
  * And Andrew thinks ~~that this is the perfect way to get closer to his crush~~ that Neil is such a mess of a human being that he has to help him out, for the poor animal’s sake
  * (And, in the back of his mind, Andrew knows that Sir is probably the father. Andrew decides to keep this thought to himself for now)
  * So Andrew starts visiting a bit, taking care of King while Neil is out and helping Neil get everything ready. He makes sure that Neil has his number and keeps his phone charged so that if he isn’t home when King goes into labor Neil can call him ~~and maybe so Andrew could text the idiot~~
  * So of course at 7 am on a fucking Saturday, Andrew wakes to Neil pounding on his door and rushes over
  * Of course, cat labor doesn’t actually require human input
  * Andrew knows this 
  * He’s not really there for King 
  * He’s there to stop Neil from being a hoverparent and stressing King out
  * He does this by sitting Neil down in the same room as King so they can keep an eye on her while they watch an exy game, much to Andrew’s disgust
  * It was the only thing that distracted Neil from worrying, so whatever, Andrew will watch stupid stickball
  * After a couple of hours, King is finally done with labor, having given birth to 3 adorable kittens
  * Two match King’s black and cream tortoiseshell markings
  * But the last one is ginger and fluffy
  * Just like Sir
  * Andrew snorts. “Guess we know who the father is”
  * Andrew doesn’t do guilt or regret. They’re pointless
  * That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t acknowledge that if he had gotten Sir neutered earlier, Neil wouldn’t be forced to take on the emotional and financial burden of kittens
  * ~~And he knows it doesn’t make sense, but maybe he feels something bad when he realizes that if he hadn’t been there for the birth, his cat would be a deadbeat dad who abandoned his kids~~
  * ~~Just like Andrew’s father~~
  * So Andrew decides to help out where he can
  * He buys nursing mother food and drops the bag on Neil’s balcony with a paper taped to it saying “child support”
  * Neil’s laugh when he sees it absolutely does not make him blush
  * Andrew and Neil take turns watching over the cats to make sure they are okay
  * King, like the spoiled brat she is, adores the attention
  * Meanwhile Sir is getting antsy
  * His friend (girlfriend?) just disappeared out of the blue? Why won’t she come out to play?
  * He sits on the balcony watching Neil’s apartment, waiting for King to show up
  * Neil is the one who suggests a visit, to let Sir meet his kittens and to see how he reacts to them
  * He almost takes it back when he learns that sometimes male cats will attack kittens - he knows too well what it’s like to fear your father - but ultimately, he decides to give Sir one chance, so long as he’s supervised
  * So when the kittens are about 12 days old, Andrew brings Sir over to visit (with more “child support”)
  * Both Andrew and Neil are ready to grab him if anything goes wrong
  * But Sir doesn’t attack the kittens at all
  * At first he just watches King as she washes the nursing kittens, keeping his distance and observing
  * After a minute or so, he moves closer, coming up and sniffing at King, who watches him but doesn’t move to react
  * Slowly, he begins to wash her head, purring softly
  * King steadily relaxes, accepting that Sir won’t hurt their kittens, which makes Neil and Andrew relax as well
  * They spend the rest of the day together while the cats do their thing. Andrew makes Neil dinner because he has quickly learned that Neil can’t cook more than basic meals 
  * Andrew also forces Neil to watch something on tv other than exy games
  * “Seriously Josten, what the fuck is with you and stickball”
  * They end up binge watching “My Cat From Hell” until 3am, when they finally decide to call it a day
  * This quickly becomes routine for them. Andrew and Sir come over for dinner and to catch Neil up on pop culture
  * Neil thinks “Mythbusters” is interesting, but finds “Finding Bigfoot” stupid. He loves “Planet Earth,” since he gets to learn things that he missed in school. His favorite is still “My Cat From Hell,” though Andrew doesn’t know why he expected otherwise from a man who channels the same energy as a 85-year-old crazy cat lady
  * (He eventually stops complaining that they’re missing the game)
  * (Eventually)
  * Time passes quickly and soon the kittens are three months old and ready to find a new home
  * Neil wants to keep them, but acknowledges that he doesn’t have the room or the money for 4 ~~maybe 5~~ cats
  * Dan and Matt say they can take in one, Aaron and Kaitlyn ask for another, but Andrew and Neil are still looking for a home for the third
  * They don’t want to give any of the kittens to someone they don’t trust to take care of them, but neither of them are exactly social butterflies and none of their remaining friends or family can take in the last kitten
  * Andrew mentions it during one of his weekly meetings with Bee. She promises to look around and get back to him if she finds a suitable home
  * A few days later, she texts him and says that if the kitten is still available, she would love to adopt it.
  * Thirteen weeks after King gave birth, the kittens all go to loving homes
  * Dan and Matt adopt the oldest, Princess Lazyfluff, aka Princess, who takes after her mother’s royal grace and her father’s depleted energy levels
  * Aaron and Kaitlin get second-born Marquis Sweetums McCatterson, aka Mark (“No Nicky I am **_not_** calling her that ridiculous name”), a quirky kitten who only sits still when she wants to be pet
  * Bee gets the youngest, Duchess Flooftail of Caterbury, aka Duchess, who’s curious but quiet nature makes her the perfect companion for Bee
  * (Eventually, Bee gets Duchess trained as an emotional support animal to help patients who are in need)
  * Andrew and Neil are sad to see them go, but calmed in knowing that they will still see the kittens often and that their new families will take care of them properly
  * (And also in knowing that all of them, including King and Sir, are now spayed or neutered, since they are responsible cat dads and don’t want any more surprises)
  * Neil is kind of worried that things will go back to how they used to be, with Andrew not talking to him, not coming over to visit every night. He does not like how that prospect makes him feel
  * But that night, like clockwork, Andrew shows up with Sir
  * “King is probably going to miss the kittens and I don’t want her yowling to keep me up all night”
  * Of course, Andrew keeps coming after that night too
  * The only time Neil asks him why, Andrew claimed that he was doing his civic duty in making sure Neil eats real food and catching him up with the rest of the world
  * This goes on for another month, during which they also start to cautiously trade truths, revealing the parts of themselves they hid from everyone else.
  * Neil goes to visit Dan, Matt, and Princess. At some point Matt references Harry Potter and Neil snorts. The others are shocked that Neil actually understood what they were talking about, so Neil explains about his evenings hanging out with Andrew and Sir
  * Dan and Matt, confused, ask if they are dating. Neil is quick to say they aren’t, they’re just friends
  * But now the idea is planted in his head
  * That night, as he and Andrew are eating dinner, Andrew notices how distracted he is and asks what’s wrong
  * “Are we dating?”
  * Neil didn’t really mean to blurt it out, and kind of regrets it when Andrew tenses up
  * “Do you want us to be?” Andrew asks cautiously
  * And Neil thinks about the quiet companionship. He thinks of Andrew’s presence calming him after nightmares and during King’s labor. He thinks about the worry in his gut when he thought Andrew was going to go back to ignoring him. He thinks about how his kitchen is arranged how Andrew likes it, how his couch is covered in Andrew’s blankets and pillows, how King and Sir are never seen apart anymore, how seamlessly their broken edges fit together. How Andrew learned his truths without flinching
  * Neil nods, uncertain of how to proceed
  * Andrew leans in, eyes moving to pointedly look at Neil’s mouth then back to his eyes
  * “Yes or no?”
  * “Yes,” Neil answers, the first of many, many more




End file.
